the_archives_of_orionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Eluani (WIP)
The Eluani, also known as "Elves" by those from the Milky Way, are the youngest species of the Silvestris biological genus, having their two sister species, the Veladrel and the Zeivarche, peacefully co-existing alongside them in their home galaxy of Andromeda. The Eluani, in nature, are highly religious, pure-hearted, uncorrupted, hospitable, righteous, imperialistic, passionate, creative, intelligent and orderly (hence their species name, Silvestris ordo.), and are commonly seen as noble, respectable, elegant and positive. They are the creators of some of the explored universe's most advanced, powerful and revolutionary technologies as well. However, they are also an interesting and thought-provoking kind as well, given that they thrive under semi-socialism and near-absolute monarchies, along with having little conflict between their own nations. They are anomalous beings as well, to top it all off, having many magical abilities and properties and the ability to control the divine with great (and even scary) power of their gods. Origins Surprisingly enough, the Eluani were not the product of evolution; they were created by anomalous beings and forces, millennia ago. All three of the species within their genus, Silvestris ordo, Silvestris alium ''and ''Silvestris veteris, were created by divine and anomalous forces, all of which are considered gods. As a result, all Eluani are very religious- but they believe in the scientific ways of the universe as well. Their origin planet is an incredibly Earth-like world named "Dasgnir", situated on one of the outer arms of Andromeda. It has seen the reigns of each of the Silvestris species in its long and turbulent history, which started with the Zeivarche, who left the planet more than 350,000 years ago to find a new home. Then came the Veladrel, who vanished into thin air while the Eluani were young, re-appearing on a distant world to start anew with the powers of Ether. And finally, the highly anomalous and powerful Eluani took reign and are the current owners of Dasgnir. As for their actual creation, the final set of Silvestris deities created them to bring true glory and fortune to Dasgnir- and it was accomplished, making the Eluani the most successful and wondrous species to exist so far. These deities are named the "Haxtan Deities" and are the final set of Silvestris deities, as mentioned before. Before the Haxtan Deities, there were the Eldritch Gods, who created the Veladrel, who worship them in return... but the very first Silvestris deities were the Primordial Ones, who created the Zeivarche, who were intended to be the ultimate species to exist in the universe. The Zeivarche were beaten and outshined by the Eluani. To this day, the Eluani remain at the very top and have created an inter-species alliance to prevent conflict from occurring between their sister species and themselves. This alliance is named "The Andriauren Entente", and has been equally as successful as their creators. Appearance and Anatomy The Eluani are incredibly human-like in general appearance- which is very strange, given that they are in no way biologically related to humans. The main differences in appearance between Eluani and humans are the many, many different variants of Eluani (Some of which are almost like their own species.) compared to Humanity's "races", the possible maximum height, the blue blood of the Eluani and of course, the elf ears of the Eluani. The Eluani, however, while hosting a similar external appearance to humans, have an extra anatomical system, shifted organs, an enhanced brain and neural network that are superior to human brains and neural networks, an anomalous fluid transport system and even blue blood.